1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a media cartridge autoloader, and particularly relates to a mechanism that selectively moves either one of two or more media cartridge transport magazines in a media cartridge autoloader serving as a data storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical media cartridge autoloader includes a media cartridge picker in the center, a mail slot, a read/write media drive, and one or more media cartridge transport magazines.
The media cartridge picker is configured to transport a media cartridge among the mail slot, the media drive, and the media cartridge transport magazine(s).
Each media cartridge transport magazine comprises a plurality of media cartridge storage cases that store the media cartridges therein. A selected one of the media cartridge storage cases is moved next to the media cartridge picker.
To store many media cartridges, a plurality of media cartridge transport magazines can be used.